


Salvatore (Savior)

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Birthday, Crossover, Dark, Dean's Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character(s), Suspense, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accepts a case involving a haunted mansion. He expects it to be easy, but when he finally meets the ghost, he realizes there is more than meets the eye to the Hamilton Mansion.</p><p>Chapter 2 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvatore (Savior)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Let me introduce you to my birthday story for SPN character Dean Winchester (24th January) and KHR character Giotto/Vongola Primo (25th January). Despite my reputation, this story _will_ be completed. I have been working on it for days now. Originally, I was going to post it as a single chapter, but no. I need more time for editing. 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy. Trust me, it's better than the prologue suggests~

If Dean could possibly have a favorite type of hunt, it would be hunting a ghost. Compared to others, they usually turn out to be easy to deal with, easy to get rid of. Scrolling through a list of potential cases on the Internet, Dean eventually comes across a request. It's about a haunted mansion.

Dean decides almost immediately that he's going to accept this one.

The request is from a woman by the name of Mrs. Hamilton. She lives in her son's mansion that has recently acquired a ghost, which she had the misfortune of encountering. She wants someone, anyone, to get rid of it, the sooner the better.

Dean does not question his ability to fulfill this job, and going by the information the request provides, he's rather certain this one will be quick. He's in no mood for a difficult, week-long case. In and out of that mansion he wants it to go, maybe sooner than Mrs. Hamilton can possibly imagine.

There's a photograph of the place, and it's insanely huge. He's likely going to get a good reward if he does this job well.

He pulls out a pen and notepad, and starts scribbling down the address and phone number.

He's out of the library within the next five minutes.

 


End file.
